


Sin To Win

by Knightblade



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Words!, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: What happens when Dave finally accepts Emily's invitation to a "weekend" in Reno.





	Sin To Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> The picture was totally worth a thousand words!

 

For the last two years Emily had been asking for Dave to join her on one of her “Weekends”. He had politely demurred slightly concerned she would want to participate...with him. He was no prude, just maybe old fashioned. He would readily admit to enjoying written and visual erotica. Triple XXX emotionless carnival porn not so much.

 

This time he had accepted, still cringing at the thought that the woman he loved may join in as she had in the past. She had told him she didn’t compete anymore she had him, but really she was young, adventurous and he was old set in his ways. She hadn’t been propositioned once since they had arrived, but she was reveling in visiting the people she had made friends with, and both of them were enjoying many of the scenes and dinners they had been to. A LOT!!

 

The stage tonight was the exhabitionism requirement performance. Couples writhed, contorted, and wailed through their time-constrained coupling and the stage crew would efficiently ball up the thin mats and sheet into a trash bag, lay down new plastic sheeting, thin mat and white sheet for the next event, as the emcee asked the participants questions.

 

This time the mats were covered in a rich royal purple blanket. The harsh Hollyweird lighting was extinguished. He barely saw the couple getting ready on stage in the darkness. A hauntingly emotional melody began, lilting Irish Bouzouki and Fideheall, crying Uilleann Pipes, steadying Bodhran, mournful Low Whistle wove around the room seductive and evoking love. Dave sat forward already enrapt.

 

Strategic lights bathed the two men from knee to shoulder. The man laying on his back was tanned a healthy golden, his physique thewy and strapping. The paler man lay between his legs willowy yet well defined but not as athletic, his fair hair nearly unseen but for the ponytail at his nape, and the tantalizing trail teasing the eye to his sex. They were caressing each other passionately although unseen in the shadows it was obvious they were sharing deep languid kisses, alone in the room.

 

The younger slowly dragged himself from his lover’s mouth, hands tenderly tracing from collar bone to sternum along ribs down to narrow hips dramatically spreading his fingers wide grasping tight holding his partner still, the other wrapped firmly around the man’s impressive length his strokes meant to tease and entice. A low lusty moan rose above the music. Emily took Dave’s hand.

 

The man kneeling between his lover’s legs hung his head as the other rolled a condom over his member, longer than the other but not as thick. Slick was massaged onto him. The top fell forward hands resting on the floor as the bottom wrapped his long legs around the thin waist bringing the angle of his hips up to take the other.

 

Without anything more than a slight shift the younger easily breached his partner carefully but steadily disappearing into the deepest recesses of his lover. He hovered chest heaving the bottom man held the thin wrists firmly, grounding him.The way they lay you saw nothing graphic just the sensual movement of two men obviously in love.

 

“Please my love.” his tenor voice was tender reverent.

 

“Move for us.” the older man’s deeper but just as breathless.

 

Slowly he obeyed. The pace set to give the bottom the ultimate pleasure, and it showed. He arched into each thrust, made primal cries, his arms shot above his head fisting the blanket and that only made the tableau more striking.

 

“Cha mhòr Bàrd. De dhiathan dearga.” untouched the bottom man came undone, thick jets of release coated his abdomen and chest. The man on top picked up the pace chasing his pleasure. (Almost my Poet. Oh dear gods.)

 

“A charaid, tha mi air mo mhilleadh. Tha gaol agam ort” The lithe body shuddered, his rhythm faltered, and he groaned low and filthy as his hips made tiny thrusts in time with his climax. His love pulled him to him wrapping steel tight arms around him as he came down from his overwhelming pleasure. (Beloved, you devastate me. I love you.)

 

The lights again extinguished. The crowd applauded enthusiastically, then silenced as the house lights came up. The two men now stood wrapped in robes, still clinging to each other.

 

“Santa merda.” Dave mumbled awestruck and a bit motified, now that he knew the performers he was almost ashamed how arousing he had found their display.

 

“Ladies and Gents you’ve all met Matthew and Michael. While you're exhibition was genuinely beautiful what can you tell us to make it tonight's winner?”

 

“It was Matt’s first time topping me.” Michael said proudly.

 

“Michael has never come untouched for me before. God he so was beautiful.” Matthew blushed sweetly.

 

Dave let Emily lead him from the room. He was very rarely speechless.

 

“Matt Mike!!” Emily called to the retreating men.

 

“Em, did you get to see?” Spencer asked excitedly.

 

“You guys have this one in the bag.” She gushed.

 

“Dave.” Aaron said unashamedly.

 

“Aaron. Spencer.” the eyebrow that stopped a thousand confrontations cold rose in dare. “That was exquisite, really beautiful. Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks. We should have dinner before we go home, we are staying at the Grand Sierra.” Spencer said excitedly.

 

“Sounds good. Tomorrow?”

 

“Poker finals, Spencer’s playing, Sunday?” Hotch tried.

 

“Perfect. See you at seven?” Emily said.

 

“Awesome. If I win my treat.” they chatted about the weekend briefly then went their separate ways.

 

“You knew they were here Orchidea.”

 

“Yes. Problem?”

 

“Emmy everytime I see them I’m going to visualize them like that. How could that possibly be a problem?”

 

“Is that so bad?” she smirked.

 

“It may be.” he sighed.

 

“Two words Мед.” he was not ashamed of his arousal, gender had never been an issue for him, male friends and coworkers or not, that had been incredibly erotic.

 

“Yes?” Dave asked not really sure he wanted to hear.

 

“Office sex.” she purred.

 

“Nope. No problem at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Blessings!!


End file.
